


SCP-Inko

by Angrykarin666



Category: SCP Foundation, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Inko is an SCP, Izuku is an SCP, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Parental Sensei | All For One, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, Ship is brief, kind of, more background than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Inko is a Thaumiel Class SCP, a woman born with the ability to reverse all illness or injury - even death - especially if it's caused by an anomalous source. After 200 years in captivity by the Foundation Inko escapes, pregnant with a son just as anomalous as herself, to live as a normal human.
Relationships: SCP-049/Midoriya Inko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	SCP-Inko

Inko doesn’t remember much of her time before the facility. Mainly just flashes of memory about her parents and their own unique abilities. Quirks she believes they’re called these days.

Her father could take, use, and give quirks. Her mother meanwhile had a reanimation quirk; able to heal mortal wounds and even reverse death in herself and others, though it came with the side effect of making her resemble a mummy the more she used it. Inko’s quirk was a blend of the two, as was common in offspring of two powered individuals.

Like her mother it was first and foremost a healing quirk, for herself and others. And like her father it functioned by taking, using, or giving something stored within herself. But it was what exactly she could store and cure that had gotten the facility’s attention, had her locked away for countless decades by this “SCP Foundation” like a monster.

You see, Inko could heal and undo damage of an anomalous nature as well as your typical ailments. She was completely immune to damage and illnesses caused by anomalies, and could even reverse death so long as some kind of fresh remains existed for her to fix. This ended up saving the Foundation quite a bit in resources, as she could return staff and subjects lost in breaches and experiments instead of just replacing them like they would before.

The caveat to this ability which the scientists had yet to realize was that every time she healed an ailment of any kind it didn’t just get undone, she was storing it inside her body and assimilating it with her being to be used as she desires later. If she wanted to she could release every pathogen and injury in her body, mix them into worse hybrids even, and could even now use abilities of other SCPs she’d healed over the years in experiments to various extents.

It was this small fact that led to her escape in the end.

They really should have known better than to do what they tried to do. She’d gone along with their little question of “Can Anomalous Entities breed?”, in part as she’d wanted a child of her own for a while now and in part because she was quite amiable with the subject they’d chosen to try the experiment with.

Inko had interacted with the Doctor, or SCP-049 as the facility scientists referred to him, many times over the centuries they’d been here. Both the only ones aware of how easily they could leave should they truly wish it and both the only ones capable of understanding each others’ reasons for staying. The Doctor stayed as it helped him continue his work, a job he took pride in and only he seemed to want to do, while Inko merely had no desire to leave. She’d been here most of her life and had lost her parents ages ago, her mother to heroes that killed her shortly after her capture and her father to old age most likely.

It ****had**** been nearly 200 years since she’d been imprisoned here.

By the time she had the power and drive to leave she’d lost any incentive to do so. Nothing remained for her to return to outside the facility. So she stayed.

But now she had something to leave for. She had her baby. The baby she agreed to make, alongside the Doctor she considered her closest companion, to sate her own instincts and the researchers’ curiosity. The baby they tried to take from her and planned to rip open out of that same curiosity to know how he functions, like they tried with her over a century ago.

They really should have known better than to threaten a new and hormonal mother’s child. Even in a quirkless human doing so was unwise, in a woman of her power it was the undoing of not just the facility staff who crossed her in the resulting escape but the entire facility as a whole. Every injury, toxin, disease, and madness she’d taken into her being to heal another was released at once. The abilities she’d amassed from other SCP by helping the scientists over the years coming out to play as she effortlessly lays waste to those that dared to threaten her baby, her son.

It was a bloodbath, one that the researchers had brought on themselves in their arrogance despite many of the wiser and more helpful SCPs warning them how big an error it would have been. But they didn’t heed that warning, they never did. And now Inko and countless other anomalous entities ran free, the facility they were once held in a dangerous ruin that needed to be quarantined indefinitely as any areas containing SCP-610 are - that being one of the many plagues she’d loosed there in her fury.

From that point on Inko and the others vanished, though some of the other SCPs were regathered by other branches of the Foundation later. The upper management however both had trouble finding Inko and were wary of returning her ire towards them, so they settled on watching her from afar.

They watched but left her alone, despite wanting to study her and the child she birthed further, as crossing her was unwise.

The green haired woman had proven how much they’d underestimated her and taken her powers for granted due to her kind and helpful nature. That was a mistake they would not repeat if possible.

Inko meanwhile enjoyed her new life outside the facility. She made friends with and got help from fellow pregnant woman Bakugou Mitsuki, finding a job as a nurse with the skills she’d learned under the SCP Foundation scientists and Doctor to continue healing people.

She gave birth to a healthy and beautiful son, one who looked like her own father did but with her own dark green hair coloring and eyes. He bore freckles on his golden bronze skin so much like her mothers was. And her boy, her Izuku, was truly her child.

She learned quickly his ability, like her own and her mothers but with hints of the powers his own father had as well. Healing in himself and others, raising the dead as living, curing illness, and even causing death with a touch as the Doctor does. All of this in her sweet, helpful, adorable little boy.

Izuku really is such a perfect child, one she can’t wait to see reach for his goals - simple and unflinchingly as only a child of his parentage can - toward success. Her baby would be a hero, one of the best, and help people with a smile on his face. It was what he did, what all his family has done for generations now. Herself, the Doctor, her parents, and now Izuku healed and helped others.

It was their calling in life.

Far be it for her or anyone else to deny him such a desire.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot from a story idea I came up with but couldn't get much further writing than this. If someone wants to give writing a longer story based on this concept a try go right ahead! (But please send me a link when you post it if you do, I'm sure it'll be great and would love to see where you guys take this.)
> 
> Hope you guys liked this!


End file.
